Love in the shades
by crazycrazy
Summary: Draco decidio llevarse un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial...demasiado especial para el,que pondra todo lo común patas para arriba
1. Default Chapter

Todo esto lo escribo por diversiñon asi que nu demandarme ni nada^-^  
  
Capitulo 1  
El comienzo  
  
Era un lugar oscuro y sombrio custodiado por seres oscuros. Por sus sombrios pasillos andaban un padre y un hijo,los dos de cabello platinado, que iban vigilados por dementores. Lucius Malfoy habia recibido una peticion de Azkaban para ver dar "el beso"a uno de los prisioneros. Iban andando y observando a los prisioneros, la mayoria estaban hablando solos o pegando gritos. La vista de Draco se posó en una celda en especial donde habia una chica de cabello rubio oscuro que no aparentaba mas de 14 años.La chica no parecia muy afectada como los demas encarcelados,tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y un trozo de piedra blanca en la mano derecha con la cual estaba dibujando en el suelo. -Padre,ya se que quiero para mi regalo de cumpleaños. -¿El que,Draco? -A ella. -Bueno si eso es lo que quieres hare lo posible para ponerlo a tu mando. -¡¡¡¡Asias papi!!!!^w^ -¡¡Draco!!¬.¬ -Lo siento padre -o- Un dementor hizo una seña a Lucius para que pasara: -Esperame aqui ¡¡Y NO TOQUES NADA!! -Vale-o-y nunca e tocado nada, siempre me he estado quieto.... ¡¡OH UNA PEUQEÑA SERPIENTE*-*!! Diez minutos despues apareció Lucius con un dementor detras. -Venga Draco aparta de la celda que ya va a salir tu regalo. El dementor cojio a la chica del bazo y tiro de ella fuera de la celda entregandosela a Lucius,el cual la cogió y la empujó dentro del carruaje con Draco. ************************************************************** ******************** Era un gran cuarto.Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde y plateado.Habia una gran ventana la cual daba a un jardin,al lado derecho de la habitacion una gran cama y al otro un amario y un tocador.Habia una chica educada la cual no hace mucho acababan de sacar de Azkaban... -¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!!¡¡NO PIENSO PONERME ESTE VESTIDO TAN RIDICULO!! -Anda Lian pontelo,no puedes presentarte ante padre vestida con... eso -¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO Y SERA QUE NO!! -Vale tu lo has querido-Draco hizo un chasquido con los dedos y aparecieron cinco elfos domesticos.Cinco minutos después Lian estaba vestida con un vestido rojo,peinada,maquillada y sentada en una gran mesa llena de platos con manjares. -Bueno antes de empezar a comer,quierO Draco que nos digas como te va con Lian¿que tal....?-Pero ants de que pudiera acabar la frase se vio imterrumpido por un gran estruendo de platos que venian de la otra punta de la mesa donde se encontraba lian. -¡¡Estaba delicioso!!*-* -¡¡¡DRACO!!!¡¡VETE AHORA MISMO A TU CUARTO CON...CON...ESE...MONTRUO ALIMENTICIO!! -Vale padreT.Tvnga vamos Lian¬.¬ -Vale Draky^-^-Lian subió a su cuarto con Draco detrás. -¿¿Draky??._. -Que pasa Draky¿no te gusta? -Si si me gusta pero por favor en Hogwarts no me nombres así. -Ok^-^-Lian entró en su habitación,Draco se quedó observandola,eso iba a ser mas dificil de lo creia.  
  
R E V I E W S -- P L E A S E ^-^ 


	2. capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2  
  
El verano pasó,era ya el dia de ir a Hogwarts.Dos muchachos se dirijian a subir al tren muyyyyyyy lentamente.....  
  
-Uggg....... venga.....no seas perezosa y muevete......  
  
-No.No tenias por que despertarme para ir a Forgats  
  
-Se dice Hogwarts  
  
-Me da lo mismo como se llame.Lo importante esque me has despertado y encima me has dejado sin desayuno ¬.¬  
  
Draco empujo a Lian dentro del tren y subió:  
  
-Lo consegui listilla ^-^  
  
-Has echo trampa.... T.T  
  
-Anda tira-Draco se metió en un compartimento con Lian detrás.  
  
-Draky....  
  
-Aqui no me llames "Draky" -.-  
  
-Pero Draky....-Lian se acercó muy insinuadamente a Draco  
  
-¿Q....que.. qui...eres...?-Draco ya tenia ha Lian MUY cerca  
  
-¿Verdad que me quieres mucho?-Lian empezó a acariciar a Draco muy suavemente haciendo que este se sonrojara  
  
-Esto...s...si...  
  
-¿Mucho mucho?  
  
-Si...-Draco se hacerco para besarle  
  
-Pues dame tu chocolate^-^  
  
-¬.¬´  
  
Draco le tendio su chocolate y se acomodó en el sillón.  
  
-Comodón ¬.¬  
  
-Si ¿y que glotona?  
  
-No soy glotona.... T.T  
  
-Bueeeeeeeeeenooooo si tu lo dices......  
  
-¿Que insinuas?¬.¬  
  
-Nada  
  
-A bueno^-^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Llegaron a Hogwarts.Bajaron del tren,subieron aun carruaje y llegaron a Hogwarts.  
  
-Vamos pasa,y no hagas nada.  
  
-Vale^-^Ademas soy una santa....  
  
-Si mas quisieras tu ¬.¬-Mientras decia esto se sentaba tirando a Lian hacia abajo tambien para que se sentara.  
  
-Bueno queridos alumnos...-Todos los murmullos que habia hace un momento en el comedor desaparecieron-Ha llegado una nueva chica se llama Liany estará con Draco Malfoy por asuntos suyos.Y ahora....¡¡A COMERRRRRRRRR!!  
  
Los platos se llenaron y Lian empezaba a comer como una posesa mientras TODOS los Slytherins se le quedaraban mirando y Draco hacia que no le conocia.  
  
-¡¡ACABEEEEEEE!!  
  
-Lian no hace falta que digas que has acabado¬.¬  
  
-¿Nos vamos a dormir Draco?^-^  
  
-Venga vamos -.-  
  
EN LAS HABITACIONES......  
  
-Buenas noches Draky^-^  
  
-Buenas noches -.-  
  
Lian se tapó y le dió la espalda a Draco mientras este se dirijia a su habitación.A media nche Lian se dirijió hacia la habitación de Draco:  
  
-Draky....  
  
-¿Que?~_~  
  
-Tengo miedo......  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Lian puso cara de perrito degollao  
  
-Vale....-Draco hizo un hueco en la cama y Lian se metió abrazandose a Draco.Draco se sonrojó.  
  
-Draco....muchas gracias....-Lian le besó en la mejilla y Draco se puso como el pelo de Ron y se quedó mirandola mientras esta se quedaba dormida.  
  
-De nada-Se abrazó mas a Lian y se durmió .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- FIN!!!Les gustó??^-^ bueno me lo dicen por review please#ña pone cara de perro degollao#anda..... Bueno tp les voy a obligar^-^ ADISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
S  
  
P  
  
L  
  
E  
  
A  
  
S  
  
E  
  
^-^ 


End file.
